Simon Turner
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | heightm = | batting = Left Hand Opener | bowling = | role = Wicket Keeper | family = Robert Turner | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Somerset CCC | year1 = 1985-1986 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Axbridge | year2 = 2010 - present | clubnumber2 = 70 | club3 = Weston Super Mare | year3 = present | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | club5 = | year5 = | clubnumber5 = | club6 = | year6 = | clubnumber6 = | club7 = | year7 = | clubnumber7 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 26 September | debutyear1 = 2010 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Wookey Hole | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 27 May | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Draycott | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 2 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 5 | runs1 = 109 | bat avg1 = 36.33 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 47* | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 0/2 | column2 = Somerset CCC | matches2 = 6 | runs2 = 84 | bat avg2 = 28.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 27* | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 14/5 | date = 26 September | year = 2012 | source = ACC Stats }} Simon Jonathan Turner is a former Axbridge and current Weston opening batsman. He is the brother of former Somerset County Cricker Robert Turner. Simon also played 6 first-class games for Somerset in 1984/85 season before having to leave due to a back injury. Simon made his debut for Axbridge against Wookey Hole, he took the keeping gloves on his debut and had a great game, taking 2 stumpings of seamer Davies and leg spinner Matthews. He had a good start with the bat as well hitting 3 boundary fours before edging to the Wookey keeper for 20. Current & Former Clubs *Somerset CCC 1985-1986 *Weston Super Mare present *Axbridge 2010-2012 Career Runs Top Parterships Match Record Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Former Axbridge C.C Player Category:Weston Super Mare C.C Player